


I'll Wrap You in My Wings and I Won't Let Go

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A kind of song fic, AU Between Seasons 5 and 6, Comfort fic, Gen, Hugs, Thoughts of Suicide, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Skillet's song The Last Night. Comfort Fic, AU: Sam hasn't been raised, and Dean just can't take it. He calls Castiel down to say goodbye, but the angel won't let him pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wrap You in My Wings and I Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> SPN characters belong to Eric Kripke, The Last Night belongs to Skillet.

Dean slammed the book shut. That was the 147th one he’d looked through, trying to find a way to save his little brother.

Yes, he did make a promise. And yes, Dean Winchester goes through with his promises. But this was one that he just couldn’t keep. He silently apologized to Sam over and over because of that fact, but he was simply unable to hold up his end.

Idly, he considered his favorite gun. Life without Sammy, the very reason he was alive in the first place, was getting harder and harder as the countless days went by. How long had it been now? A year? Two?

Dean absent-mindedly checked his phone. One year. In all honesty, he was surprised he had made it this far without Sam. He’d had a good run, but now it was time to turn off the lights. He might as well say goodbye to at least one of his friends. Bobby was out of the question, because he had been through enough. He was better off thinking Dean was at Lisa’s.

So he called Castiel down. The angel appeared. “Hello Dean.”

Dean smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes like it used to. Ah, the classic Cas Greeting. He was gonna miss it. “Hey Cas.”  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed on Dean’s gun. “What are you doing with that?”

Dean rolled the gun around in his hand, took out his ammo, and loaded it. He saw his friend’s eyes widened considerably, real shock etching deep into his face.

“Wanted tah say goodbye,” Dean shrugged, “Figured I’d say it to you or Bobby. Didn’t feel like driving to South Dakota.”

“You’re killing yourself?”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he focused back on Castiel, whose voice hadn’t gone down to that dangerous tone it usually did. No, instead it was soft, like a scared child.

“Cas, look at me,” he whispered, “I’m a mess. Life ain’t turnin’ out like I planned. I’m so friggin’ tired of it always getting screwed up. Feel like the whole world’s closin’ in on me, suffocating me. I can’t go on like this, man. Especially since Sam…” the motel room blurred, and Dean realized with a jolt that he was crying. He didn’t want Cas to see him cry.

And all at once, warmth surrounded his body. Dean gasped as Castiel’s wings manifested, wrapping around him in a tight feathery hold, acting like a second pair of arms.

“Look at me.” The low, dangerous tone that Dean had expected earlier was now on maximum power in Castiel’s voice. Tear-stained green met intense blue.

Castiel looked imploring. “I will not let you do this, Dean. You will not just give up because you feel like everything has gone wrong. That is not the Dean Winchester I know. I will sit right beside you and watch you every second if I have to. Consider this the last night you will spend alone.”

Dean swallowed. “C-Cas—”  
“From now on, you are not to leave my sight. Are we clear?”

Dean was speechless.

“Dean.”

“Y-yeah!” the hunter nodded, “Yeah, Cas…I…”

Castiel didn’t let the gratitude pass his lips. “Don’t.” then he tugged Dean forward in a bone-crushing hug, his wings taking the remaining space.  
And Dean couldn’t help but feel like this was the safest place he could be. In the angel’s arms he found galaxies of comfort and a sense of family and friendship, and the promise of never being alone ever again.

Castiel didn’t let go, not even after Dean fell asleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
